


Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall, Do I look Good? Or Am I Flawed?

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Atem takes for ever getting ready, Boys in dresses are gorgeous, Darkshipping, Darkshipping Domestic Bliss, Mirrors, What doesn't have a reflection?, Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts Challenge 2020, implied librashipping, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Bakura waits patiently for his love and mate, Atem, to finish getting ready. Too bad a certain...characteristic of their kind makes that a little bit difficult.Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts ChallengeWeek Two: Water/ Day 12: Mirror
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Kudos: 7





	Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall, Do I look Good? Or Am I Flawed?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was surprisingly tricky. I originally wanted to go vague with the them even considering reflections in water or something but none of them clicked. The reflection themes however did when I recalled certain creatures that DON'T have reflections ;) and the domestic problem that would leave...that led to this idea and i love it! Domestic darkshipping! XD
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts Challenge 2020
> 
> Week Two: Water/ Day 12: Mirror

Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, Do I look good? Or am I flawed?

“Are you done yet?” Bakura groaned leaning against the bedroom wall while his mate sat at the vanity in the bathroom, pouring over perfume bottles, make-up jars and jewelry boxes: ever one for the dramatics and the spectacle of a grand entrance.

“Almost,” Atem promised, still brushing his hair.

“You said that an hour ago,” Bakura half groaned half laughed.

“This is important! I wanna make sure I look my best!” Atem protested with a huff finally getting his zipper straight and pulled his jewelry box closer.

Bakura shook his head. “Remind me what this for again?” Bakura asked smirking at the closed door, curious of the mystery but wiling to be patient. He of all people understood the importance of wanting to make a grand, impressionable entrance.

“Yugi’s new horror RPG game, remember? The one he’s been having you test and give feedback on the last few months? He and Seto have been working with Universal Japan for their Halloween experience? It was accepted. The party tonight is to celebrate.”

“And for that we had to get all dressed up?” Bakura chuckled. In lieu of a traditional suit and tie, which he despised, Bakura has chosen a sleek, long-tailed velvet waist coat over a dress shirt and brocaded vest and dress pants giving him the impression of a Victorian gentlemen. He could only imagine what Atem was currently concocting.

“Of course!” Came Atem’s sweet syllable of approval. “Besides, he’s going on vacation for the next two weeks so I wanna spend as much time with him as I can.”

“He is?” Bakura asked.

“Yup!” Atem chirped, pausing to nip his lip and he examined the collection of necklaces and earrings he’s chosen and couldn’t decide if he liked them or not. “He’s been working a lot of overnighters to get this deal and Marik’s been extraordinary patient about it, so after tonight he wants to show him how much he appreciates it.”

Bakura snorted. “Almost finished?”

“Almost!” Atem said trying to decide between lipsticks. “I mean it this time.”

“Sure,” Bakura sighed with a smile.

To his surprise the door opened and Atem stepped out, radiant in a deep purple gown, so dark it almost looked black and shimmered in the light. Slender and floor-length, it sported lace-like sleeves abs and a high lack collar around with he wore a simple golden choker with a deep ruby pendant and a set of layered, tear-shaped earrings he looked for any excuse to wear: a red jewel set in a good lace and a black background. Around one wrist was a simple gold bangle and above that a bracelet of black hearts outlined in gold.

The color scheme accentuated the paleness of his skin and the contrasting black, red and gold of his hair, which had been skillfully styled in its usual flame shake but with a net of gold chains. Winged eyeliner and golden eyeshadow transformed the deep crimson of his eyes, and a bold red color made his lips luscious.

The whole ensemble was so simple, but so elegant, so effortless and lovely...

“You look gorgeous.” Bakura breathed out, slightly stunned by the effect of his mate.

“Are you sure?” Atem asked his whole form slouched with uncertainty and lacking his usual confidence. “It’s not too bold, and the jewelry matches the dress and my make-up isn’t too thick?”

“You look fantastic,” Bakura swooped, stroking his Mate’s cheek, kissed it.

Sensing where this was going, Atem quickly pulled away before his husband proceeded to undo all of his hard work.

“You always say that,” Atem sighed and slipped back into the bathroom and bent over the vanity to stare in the mirror, his eyebrow and lips creasing in frustration.

“Yes, I do, because it’s true. Now come, on. You don’t want to be late in your brother’s big night.”

“Alright, Alright.” Atem concedes and rose, lips puckering one last time in indecision. “It’s just so far when you can’t see your reflection.”

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a plot twist ;) My second vampire fic and yes, you CAN look at it as a sequel to the first one, but honestly i just like Darkshipping Domestic bliss LOL. Wow that sounds like a paradox!


End file.
